Regrowth and maturation of CNS is being studied after being deplanted into dorsal fin. This consists of a combined ultrastructural, neurochemical, neuropharmacological and neurophysiological research program, the ultimate goal is not only a better understanding of neurological regrowth and repair but also some basic mechanisms of learning.